


Poetry of Mine

by KatKarma127



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKarma127/pseuds/KatKarma127
Summary: This is just a bunch of poetry I’ve written over the years. Some are serious, some are silly. Some are free verse, others are not. A couple contain HINTS of things like abuse, eating disorders, or social justice issues, but don’t worry; most are just fun. Enjoy!





	1. Blue and purple, Now Bronze To

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on ao3, but I’m not nervous. If anyone has anything they think I should read, please tell me! Thanks.

What’s wrong is right  
What’s right is wrong  
Opinions change with every dawn

You’re favorite color was blue   
And purple to  
Then the next day with these two colors you’re through  
And bronze is you’re new blue

Readings better; it makes you seem more clever  
Till sports came along and now being a bookworms wrong

Holding hands was cute and rather fun to  
But now we’re older and I can’t even be seen with you

So what do you know?   
And what feelings do you really hold?   
They say people change but that’s not the case   
Making up you’re mind is just to much pressure to take


	2. Not What You...

Look,  
I’d really like to say  
That I’m all that you want me to be and more  
And that you are so, so proud of me and love me so, so much  
But looking at you, I just don’t see that  
And looking at what you want me to be, I just can’t/won’t be that  
And to believe what you want me to, I just can’t believe that,   
And looking at what you need, I can’t be just what you need

(Ending#2)  
And though you may have ‘wisdom’ and ‘age’  
I can tell you for a fact that this just won’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/25/18  
> Posted 12/25/18


End file.
